


The Youngest Ryder - DISCONTINUED

by Gamergirl2170



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Ryder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: DISCONTINUEDIt started as a night out with the girls, before they all left for Andromeda. Then add in a dash of a one-night stand, and a leap of a galaxy away, 600 years later, then stir in a mix of an unexpected reunion, and parental death. Then let it simmer with a pinch of working in close proximity, and you get roughly, where Elizabeth Ryder, the youngest of the three siblings, currently is. What's the saying? Can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen? Well that's a bit difficult to do, when you're the cook causing the heat.My try at an OC, in the Mass Effect Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642791) by [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra). 



> Prologue is written in 3rd POV, the others will likely change POV

_~Prologue~_

 

Elizabeth has always been a spacer, through and through, until her and her siblings’ mother had gotten sick, they all relocated to Earth, along with their parents, and when their mother took a turn for the worse, James and Jamie came home on medical leave. It had been three months at first, then six months, the longest that Elizabeth had ever been planetside. Alec hadn’t been much help in his wife’s illness and death as of late, training to become the Human Pathfinder for the Andromeda Initiative, and almost as soon as she had died, Alec moved the three siblings onto the base. Soon, it’d be turn for Elizabeth’s gourmet training, before she’d be put on the Nexus as a cook, separate from her family, just as well as her only two friends- see Elizabeth had a hard time growing up, unable to make friends with not just two, but _four_ shadows looming over her head, after all, everyone expected a lot out of the youngest Ryder. But, Keri and Comivea, the two unlikeliest aliens of all, befriended the small girl without any expectations, other than for her to be herself, and let them be her friends in turn.

 

Lights flash, various colors waver across the floor, around the bar stools, and over the marble bartop, music pulses as Elizabeth Ryder stands at said bartop ordering a drink. On either side of her are her friends, one purple asari with gold chains hanging from the ends of her scalp-crests, and the other is a female Turian, each waiting for their own drinks, the club vibes and bounces with electrical energy that would make anyone else feel hyper and happy, but the group of three friends are currently mourning the Youngest Ryder’s loss, Ellen Ryder had just passed, and a girl’s night out while Keri and Comivea are on shore leave had been the plan, they had practically shown up at Elizabeth’s room to dress her, and abduct her before she had a chance to understand what was happening. Now the three of them stand at the bar, the bartender mixes their drinks, pouring them into different glasses, and Elizabeth leads the way to a booth, the three of them silent. Elizabeth holds her Strawberry Mango daiquiri by the steam of her glass, using her other hand to pull down the skirt of her shimmering black minidress, the diamond brooch on the belt, around her torso, catches on a violet light, gleaming off the brooch, and the golden locket resting at the base of her neck.

 

“Keri,” Elizabeth groans. “you could’ve picked a longer dress.” She slips into a corner booth, the leather seat creaking under the weight, Keri slides into the seat after her, allowing Elizabeth to sit with her back to the wall, while the Asari and Turian sit facing each other. “Or at least let me wear jeans and a blouse.”

 

“Not! Do you _see_ the attention you’re getting?” Keri answers as Elizabeth fidgets with with the straps of her dress that tie up around her neck, where the Ryder ginger curls rest in waves down her back, a few pieces framing her crystalline ice blue eyes, and freckled cheeks. “No, you don’t, because you _never_ do!” Keri giggles, sipping her apple martini.

 

“She’s got a point, this time, Eliza.” Comivea joins in, her mandibles fluttering in smug way, despite to exasperated look that Elizabeth shoots them both, the pair shrug, and Elizabeth sips her daiquiri. “So… How’re you handling it?”

 

“What’s there to handle? She’s dead, in the ground, gone forever. “ Elizabeth shrugs. “Jamie, James, and I made our peace with it months ago, when she got sicker.” Keri glances at Comivea, before the Turian shakes her head at her.

 

“Eliza, you know you don’t have to pretend, right?” Keri reaches out, resting her hand on Elizabeth’s that sits on the tabletop. “We’re here for you, no matter what.”

 

“It’s not any use getting sad again, Keri. I’ve spent months crying, and now I just want one night where I’m _not_ treated like glass!” Elizabeth shoots back, before shaking her head, pulling her hand away to place it under the table.

 

“Eliza-”

 

“Oh, I love this song!” Comivea cuts Keri off. “Come on Keri, dance with me!” The Turian jumps up, dragging the Asari away from the table, leaving Elizabeth to sit at the table, watching her friends dance as she nurses her daiquiri.

 

“Hey,” She looks up to find a young man, about her age, with dark skin and dreads, a bright smile on his face. “you look like you’re having fun.” Elizabeth lets out a mirthless laugh.

 

“You could say that.” She answer, causing his face to fall a bit.

 

“Tough night?” He asks.

 

“Tough year.” She answers, taking a sip of he drink as he gestures to the seat, and she shrugs, causing him to take a seat.

 

“I’m Liam.” He reaches out a hand, which Elizabeth shakes with a smile.

 

“I’m Elizabeth, my friends call me Eliza.” She introduces, before removing her hand from his to stir her drink, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“So, why is someone so beautiful, having such a bad year?” Liam inquires, causing her frown, shaking her head, and Liam frowns as well. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me. Would you rather get your mind off it?”

 

“That’s preferable.” She answers, taking a large drink of her daiquiri, before he smiles at her.

 

“How about a dance?” He offers her his hand, causing her to stare at it for a moment, biting her lip before reaches out to take it, and he stands from the table, twirling her out onto the dance floor, a fast paced rhythmic song comes on, the two of the swing into the steps, a odd sync between the two strangers, and it’s four songs later, when they finally stop dancing. Together the go back to the booth, Keri is there, Elizabeth’s drained drink in hand as she waves at them, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

 

“Hey girlie, cute guy.” Keri greets, causing Elizabeth to wrinkle her nose.

 

“Keri, this is Liam. Liam, Keri.” Elizabeth pauses, propping her hands on her waist with a frown. “Keri, you’re a witch. You drank my drink.”

 

“Mine was empty.” Keri answers, causing Liam to chuckle.

 

“Come on, Eliza. I’ll buy you another one.” Liam offers, leading her towards the bar.

 

“Oooh.” Keri calls behind them, laughing as Elizabeth flips her off, before smiling at a chuckling Liam.

* * *

 

“So, I have to know,” Liam says as they sit at the bar, watching Elizabeth stir her martini with a swizzlestick. “What’s the story behind the tattoo?” Elizabeth’s hand flies to her neck, realizing that the blue star is visible.

 

“It’s just something I got, when I turned sixteen.” Elizabeth shrugs, before a smile crosses her lips, her hand going to the locket around her neck.

 

“What?” Liam asks, watching her as he drinks his beer, and she shakes her head.

 

“It’s nothing, just that I remembered being stationed when I first turned sixteen.” She answers. “Everyone called me Stargirl. It’s silly, but I loved that name.” She looks up at him. “I guess that’s why I got the star.”

 

“You Alliance?” Liam asks.

 

“Not really,” She sips her drink. “I’m a cook.” She explains. “Been on ships my whole life, I know how bad the food can taste, and how good it can taste. It’s really interesting how much a good meal can make a difference.”

 

“Oh? I guess you’ll have to cook for me some time.” Liam chuckles as Elizabeth starts to laugh, the two of them having already explained that there are things in the future, better things that are awaiting them, and despite their fast friendship, it’ll be to first and last time they’ll meet.

 

“It’s a deal!” She jokes, causing him to smile, and she tucks a stray lock behind her ear, eyes on her empty glass. “I need another drink.” She quickly flags the bartender as Liam gulps down the rest of his beer.

* * *

Liam had left her alone for a grand total of five minutes, to go to the restroom, and not even two minutes since he left, has some drunk sleaze wandered over to leer at her, and attempt to grope her. “Come on, baby, just one little quickie in the supply closet,” He hiccups, the scent of vodka on his breath. “nobody’ll ever know!”

 

“I said _no_.” She hisses, smacking his hand that he drops onto her leg, and he grins, gripping her thigh.

 

“I like feisty whores.” He purrs, leering at her.

 

“I’m not a whore! Now, back off!” She growls grabbing his wrist as his hand starts to wander, she presses on the pressure point there, causing his face to crumple.

 

“You bitch!” He rips his wrist from her grip, snatching up a handful of her hair, causing her to bite back a whimper of pain.

 

“Lemme go!” She cries.

 

“You-” A hand taps the man on the shoulder, he lets go of her hair to look at the man, and she spot Liam, who grabs the man by the lapels.

 

“The lady said let her go. So, why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Liam growls, shoving the man towards the door, the man stumbles before drunkenly scurrying away as Liam looks back at her. “Are you okay?”

 

“What a dick.” She hisses, rubbing the side of her head, where the man was tugging at her roots, and Liam gently reaches out, hands on either side of her face.

 

“Hey, you are okay… right?” His tone is completely worried, and she frowns, looking into in gentle brown eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Liam. Thank you, for worrying… and for the rescue.” She sighs, shaking her head as he drops his hands, smiling.

 

“Not a problem. I guess I’m just a knight in shining armor.” He jokes, causing her to laugh, tugging the collar of his denim jacket up, and he chuckles. “I guess that’s a knight in blue denim, then.” He corrects, causing her to laugh once again, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated way while clasping her hands together.

 

“My hero!” She cries dramatically, causing them both to laugh as she punches him playfully in the arm.

 

“That’s right!” Liam poses in a heroic way, grinning.

 

“I suppose, I owe this hero a drink, at the very least.” She jokes, flagging the bartender once more.

* * *

 

By the time the bar is closing, the two of them have danced and laughed half the night, and ingested numerous alcoholic beverages. “I think, I should put you in a cab home.” He laughs as they sway,  leaning on each other as Elizabeth smiles up at him.

 

“I think you should help me, find my friends.” She slurs in response.

 

“Oh yeah, you came with people.” He chuckles, she stumbles over her heels, causing him to catch her, stumbling in place as Comivea spots them, wandering over with Keri slung over her shoulders.

 

“There you are! Who’s this?” Comivea asks, Keri drunkenly mumbles something, drooling on Comivea’s shoulder.

 

“This is _Liam!_ ” Elizabeth smiles, hugging the young man’s arm, he grins at the turian, who raises an eyebrow plate at the two of them.

 

“Eliza, we’d better get you home, before your father kills you.” Comivea says.

 

“I can get her there.” Liam promises, stumbling a bit from the weight that Elizabeth is adding. “I’m starting to sober up, my last drink was 30 minutes ago.” He chuckles as Elizabeth stumbles over to Comivea, leaning up to whisper to the turian.

 

“ _He’s really cute. Can’t I go home with him?_ ” Comivea blinks, rolling her eyes as she turns Elizabeth on her heels, shoving her towards Liam, who stumbles to catch her, the two of them smile as Keri sits up.

 

“Lizabeth! Lizabeth!” Keri calls, and Elizabeth turns to her. “You gotta cheer up! I saws you cryin- I’m surry your mummy died!”

 

“Suuuuuuhhhh!” Elizabeth drunkenly shushes the asari as Liam looks at Elizabeth with a frown. “Liam doesn’t know!” She whispers loudly, turning to look up at him.

 

“How about that cab, yeah?” Liam offers, spinning them towards the door, the two of them working together to drunkenly wobble to and fro, managing to make it out the door, where Liam attempts to hail a cab it the early morning.

 

“I don’t wanna go back.” Elizabeth whimpers. “I hate it there. Hmm…” She grins up at him. “I’m surprised.” Her S’s slur.

 

“Oh, about?” Liam answers, he seems more sober than he’s letting on.

 

“Most guys don’t seem so oblivious,” She giggles, leaning against him. “when a girl hits on them at a bar.”

 

“Oh, _you_ were hitting on _me_?” Liam chuckles, reaching down to brush her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “Maybe I won’t let you go back.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to her lips, which she eagerly responds to.

 

“Mmm… Going home with you sounds good.” She answers, causing him to smile, hailing a cab, and the two of the climb in, starting towards Liam’s home.

* * *

 

Early morning sun streams through the nearby window, across her face, causing her to stretch, groaning a bit as she blinks open her eyes, and gawks at the figure beside her in the bed, a rush of memories flood her, all from the previous night, accompanied by the heat that settles in her cheeks. Liam is sleeping peacefully on the queen sized bed, the blanket pooled around his waist while the top sheet is completely wrapped around Elizabeth. Slowly sitting up, she presses the sheet closer to her chest, picking her way over to the dress and heels that are sitting in pile on the floor, and as she leans down to pick them up, she hears Liam shift in the bed, causing her to freeze. Glancing back, she watches him roll over, smacking his lips in his sleep, before falling into a deeper sleep, allowing her to let out a breath, hurrying to slip on her under clothes and dress. Realizing that her locket is missing, she glances around, she even kneels on the floor to glance under the bed, before frowning as she stands once more, and pausing when an alarm starts to screech, causing Liam to groan. He rolls over, smacking the snooze button. Waiting until he settles back into his sleep, she frowns as she hooks her heels with one finger, slipping out the door to tiptoe down the stairs, leaving her locket, and Liam, behind with a slight pang of hurting in her chest.

 

Waiting with baited breath for the shortest moment, she listens for any sounds of movement, before hurrying towards the front door, and quietly slipping out of the small house with a quiet click behind her. That quiet click echoes in her ears as she hurries down the walkway, sounding thunderous as she hails a cab, climbing inside as she slips on her heels, and watches the house fade from view as they start towards the base, an empty feeling settling in her gut. Liam had been a nice guy last night, cheered her up when she was down, and even was a very… _giving_ lover. She supposes he deserved more, but it’s not as though they’d ever see each other again. After all, she’s about to travel to another galaxy, 600 years away, there’s nothing she can even promise him, especially a committed relationship, even as much as _she_ wants.

* * *

 

It’s not even a full day later, that the three Ryder siblings stand on the boarding dock to the Nexus, their father opting not to show, bidding goodbye to the youngest of the three. “We’ll see you in six hundred years, yeah?” James asks, hooking his pinky with her own, before hugging her.

 

“Yeah, don’t be late.” Elizabeth answers as she hugs her older brother back, before she steps back, turning to her brother’s twin. “Stay out of trouble, both of you.” She scolds playfully, causing the twins to exchange sly grins.

 

“Yeah, promise.” Jamie answers, pulling Elizabeth close, hugging her tightly while Elizabeth touches her sister’s dreads, before looking over at her brother as they pull apart. “We’re going to be looking forward to another fantastic meal from you.” Jamie answers, causing Elizabeth to smile.

 

“I’ll come up with some new recipes.” Elizabeth answers, and Jamie’s eyes catch something on the youngest’s neck, and leans down, pressing her finger to it.

 

“Maybe nothing that attacks my neck.” Jamie whispers, causing the youngest ginger to blush, and Jamie smirks as Elizabeth punches her in the arm. “You realize that you’re going to wake up with that mark, right?”

 

“I-!” Elizabeth's eyes widen, before her cheeks burn deepens, and she cards her finger through her curls.

 

“Didn’t think of that, before your little tryst.” James teases, causing Elizabeth to snort.

 

“It’s a bruise.” Elizabeth lies.

 

“Right, it has nothing to do with coming home yesterday morning, hair disheveled, and the same clothes you’d left with. Or the matching “bruises” that cover your legs.” Jamie states, causing Elizabeth to squawk as she cups her cheeks, that are burning too hot. “Must have been a hell of a lover.”

 

“You two are impossible!” Elizabeth cries, causing the twins to laugh.

 

“What kind of siblings would we be, if we didn’t get one last tease in, before you’re frozen for 600 years?” James taunts, causing Elizabeth’s face to fall, and the three of them huddle together in a one last hug.

 

“I’ll miss you guys.” Elizabeth says.

 

“We’ll miss you too.” They say in unison, before Elizabeth lifts her knapsack over her shoulder, and starts up the ramp to board the Nexus, the crate with her name is presented to her, full of a few belonging that fit the weight restriction, and they allow her to place her knapsack in it, before it’s carted off to be set in storage with the others’ crates, and a Doctor meets her at the door to the Medical and stasis center, allowing her a few minutes to gather her bearings before, they start the cryogenic process. Her last thoughts are of the all too familiar stranger, that she had spent that one night with, and what her mum would think of him, of _Liam_.

 <\- Jamie and James


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Elizabeth's POV

 

_ ~Chapter One~ _

 

Then I am awake, sitting up with a sharp gasp, and a doctor is standing before me, the man’s face is soft as I run my fingers through my hair, looking around the too white medical area. “Just take it easy.” The doctor attempts to sooth me, sparing a glance to my left, I see a gaping hole where I am sure there were pods before, and the light of a million stars winks at me from behind a rayshield.

 

“Wha-What the?!” I scream, causing him to look at the gaping hole in the wall, then back to me, calming hands come up.

 

“There were some complications, we hit a band of dark energy.” The doctor speaks softly, his appearance in ridiculous enough that, if I wasn’t currently freaking out at the sight before me, I’d laugh. His eyes are a brown, he has slightly tanned skin, and slicked back pink hair. “Listen, most of the cryo pods in this section, were ripped out of the ship, or destroyed altogether, but your’s was completely in tact.”

 

“P-People are… dead?!” I cry, causing him to nod, kneeling down a bit to look me in the eye.

 

“We’re waking everyone that can be, the Scourge cut our personal in half. People are doubling up, in duties. Now, it says in your file that you’re a cook, but you’ve also had military training.” I numbly nod at his words. “We need a few guards, do you understand?” The Doctor asks, and I nod once more, though I know he can see the vacant look in my eyes. “Why don’t we finish talking about this, after we’ve finished waking you completely from Cryo?” He offers softly, I vaguely nod, looking over at the ray shield flickering, and my stomach drops as he helps me stand, leading me back towards the medical center.

 

“How long have we been functioning?” I finally ask.

 

“8 months.” The doctor answers.

 

“And the arks?” I ask, fearful of the answer. That fear only deepens when I look up at him, to see his face has paled considerably. “Doctor?”

 

“We don’t know what happened to them.” He answers. “None of them have shown, there haven’t been any pings, or anything.”

 

“What?!” I scream. “Even Ark Hyperion?!” He recognizes the look on my face, connects the dots, I can see it in his eyes.

 

“You had family, on the Ark?” He asks.

 

“My father’s the pathfinder. My siblings are part of his team.”

 

“I see. Well, I’m sorry.” My stomach plummets, the room spins as I lurch off the bed, eyes blurring as bile rises in my throat, and the Doctor has to catch me as the world lurches, my legs seem to give out as things go dark. When I come to again, there is a team of Doctors standing over me, amongst them is a familiar face, a purple asari with golden chains hanging from her scalp-crest, and tears well in my eyes.

 

“K-Keri?” The asari’s face shift, from one of worry to one of sorrow, a soft smile of her face as she kneels down, helping me sit up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Eliza.” Keri greets, the two of us pulling each other into a hug, neither of us know nor caring who instigated it, just taking comfort in each other’s presence. “Eliza,” Keri sits back. “I’m sorry about the ark.”

 

“Where’s Comivea?” I ask to change the subject, only for my chest to clench as I see tears well in Keri’s eyes, and I press a hand to my mouth, shaking my head. “ **No!** No no no! This is  _ not _ how this was supposed to go!” I scream, drawing other’s attention, while I bury my face my best friend’s shirt. “None of this is right! Why is this happening?!”

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Keri answers, holding me as we both shed tears for those that we’ve lost, and the loss of hope for the initiative.  _ Things were not supposed to go this way. _

 

_ ~six months later~ _

 

Feet flying out from under me, I throw myself over the lead of the balcony, my biotics flaring enough to soften the landing, and I am running before the glow even starts to die, rounding the nearest corner to the docking bay, weaving in and out of people clustering around the edges of the dock. Catching myself on the railing of the glass balcony, my eyes instantly land on a familiar head of ginger dreads, my voice rips from my throat before I can stop it, echo across the crowd, causing everyone to fall silent. “ **_Jamie!_ ** ” My sister’s head whips around from the Turian she’s speaking with, causing me to smile as I jump over the railing, landing on the dock below, and Jamie dashes forward as I do, sweeping me up into her arms as soon as we reach each other.

 

“Elizabeth!” Jamie sobs, hugging me back as I realize that tears are falling from my face, my arms tighten around her waist, and as we pull back, she tugs me toward the two women, the Turian I recognize. “Guys, this is my kid sister, Elizabeth.” She says, causing me to smile.

 

“Hey Vetra.” I wave, before looking at the blonde, who is studying me for a full minute.

 

“I didn’t know you were the pathfinder’s sister.” Vetra says, causing my brow to furrow.

 

“Pathfinder’s  _ daughter _ .” I state, causing Cora to frown, and I look at my sister. “Where is dad?”

 

Oh, Lizzie…” Jamie frowns, looking down. “Dad’s dead.”

 

“What?” I gape, looking over at the blonde, who nods, and I take a step backwards, blinking against the shock and tears that well inside me. “But, where’s… James?”

 

“Hyperion medical center. We hit the scourge, and it knocked James’ pod, he’s in a coma.” Jamie explains, causing me to bring my hands to my head, pressing my palms against my eyes.

 

“This trip was a  _ mistake _ .” I hiss, causing silence to settle over us. “No-Nothing’s gone right, now dad’s dead, and Comivea’s dead, and so is… Keri.” I shake my head, wiping my eyes, looking up at Jamie. “You’re not leaving without me, I refuse this time!”

 

“Please, what do we need a… What do you even do?” The blonde hisses.

 

“I’m a  _ cook _ .” I snap.

 

“Cora, it’s not your decision.” Jamie states. “It’s  _ mine _ , and I say that Elizabeth comes along. I’m not going to let my only family left, out of my sight.” I nod, crossing my arms over my chest as the blonde turns, stalking up the ramp to the nearby ship. “Go get your stuff, Lizzie.”

 

“Right, I’ll be right back.” I answer, turning on my heels, before dashing down the dock, not bothering to acknowledge the looks I am getting as I race up the ramp to the apartments, and quickly pack the small amount of belongings that I had even brought to Andromeda, the crate that I had brought didn’t have more than my knapsack, a few changes of extra clothes, and spices for cooking, along with a duffle bag, some cocoa packets  _ and _ beans. As soon as I have my duffle packed with the clothes, spices, and cocoa, I grab my knapsack, and dash back out of the apartment, my gun in my belt around my waist. I’m at the docking bay once more, I am quick to make my way over to the Tempest, where Jamie is waiting for me, she pets my hair, smiling sadly as she turns, walking up the ramp board the Tempest.

 

“I’m afraid to ask how you know Vetra.” Jamie says, leading me up to the comroom, where I drop onto a nearby couch, my arms crossed.

 

“I traded her some chocolate for spices that she got smuggled in from Kadara, dextro amino spices.” I answer, causing Jamie to shake her head, leaning against the vid-desk. “Don’t give me that look, being a cook is my livelihood, plus it was the only escape I got from the the damages and death that I saw during my time as a guard.”

 

“What happened? I mean, to Keri and Comivea?” She asks, causing me to frown.

 

“Comivea died when we hit the scourge, and Keri died in the uprising- She was protecting a civilian from the firefight.” I look down, worrying my lip between my teeth, shaking my head as tears well in my eyes. “It was bloody, and I don’t remember most of it. Blocked it out.”

 

“Understandable.” Jamie pauses. “I’d call the team up, and make introductions, but you’ve met two of the three, already.”

 

“I think I can manage the rest.” I answer, pressing off the sofa, and she steps up to give me a hug. “I missed you.”

 

“Miss you too.” She holds me close for a minute, before patting me on the shoulder as she walks off, leaving me to wander the ship. Entering the cargo hold, I notice Vetra lurking in the door to the armory, she gives me a turian smile, and points to the store room.

 

“Last member of the team has made himself cosy in there, you might want to knock.” She says, a teasing tone in her voice, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her, before I walk over to store room, knocking on the door, which immediately opens, and I step inside as the person occupying the room turns, and my eyes widen as his looks at me in surprise.

 

“Liam?”

 <-Elizabeth


End file.
